Talk:Sesamstrasse episodes list
Episode guide There's a lot of information about recent Sesamstrasse episodes at NDR.de. We ought to have some way to capture all of this. I don't know what the format would be, but I'm going to put some of it on this page, and see if we can figure it out. I don't know what the dates are. -- Danny (talk) 04:44, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : I've actually been thinking about starting a episode guide in the lines of the Sesame Street guide. However I've been without any German channels the last year, however I will be able to get Das Erste again in the new year. About the dates, it's gonna be difficult to add certain dates to the shows, they are shown on various channels, depending on were in Germany you are. NDR are the ones that produce the show and they show episodes every weekday, each Friday a new episode is shown, Monday to Thursday are re-runs. Das Erste shows a episode every Sunday. Henrik (talk) 06:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, it would be great to have an episode guide! If we can't get specific air dates, then maybe we could just break them down into seasons... -- Danny (talk) 08:22, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::: One way is to use the airdates on NDR, since they are the ones producing it. But as I see it it would just raise the same questions as on the air dates on The Muppet Show air dates in the US. A season break down would propperly be prefeered, if we are able to do that, other wise it could also work with no breakdown at all. Henrik (talk) 09:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I think it makes sense to use the NDR dates -- that's a consistent set of dates, and there's a reason why we could say that those are the "real" dates. The problem with the Muppet Show dates in the US is that there's no logical reason why the New York dates are more "real" than the dates in Los Angeles, or anywhere else. But if we can get NDR dates, then I think it'll help to give a sense of when the episodes aired. ::::And I love what you're doing with the episode pages!!! I don't think you even need to put Folge 2400 in a sandbox page -- that's perfect for a regular page. -- Danny (talk) 18:43, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: well the page was put together rather quickly before I went to the family Christmas party, so it's missing images of some of the stuff. Also I noticed that the newer Sesame Street episodes also has the main story in one block and that on the episode guides it's divided with additional screen shots, so I think I will do something in those lines. I will take a crack at it again tomorrow before I go to work. Henrik (talk) 23:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::That sounds great. Merry Christmas! -- Danny (talk) 23:04, 24 December 2008 (UTC) : I've starting to have doubt about using NDR's airdates for the guides. The press material for the show uses the airdates for ARD (Das Erste). And in some way it makes sense since ARD are a national channel while NDR are the regional channel for the northern part of Germany. So it would make more sense to use the ARD dates, would it not ? Henrik (talk) 09:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that does make sense. Do you know the ARD airdates? -- Danny (talk) 21:44, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I do have those dates, I record the episodes from that channel, and it's also the dates that you found on IMDb.Henrik (talk) 06:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Dates These dates are from IMDB. I don't know what they mean, but I'm collecting them here... -- Danny (talk) 09:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) * Episode 2411: Dec 30, 2007. Pferd sprains his ankle, and Wolle treats him by giving him carrots. * Season 36: Ep 1 (2457) (The Astronaut) -- Nov 16, 2008. * Season 36: Ep 2 (2458) (Lost Self-confidence) -- Nov 23, 2008. * Season 36: Ep 3 (2459) (Animals search for a home) -- Nov 30, 2008. * Season 36: Ep 4 (2460) (Rumpel at home alone) -- Dec 7, 2008. * Season 36: Ep 5 (2461) (Detective Wolle and Lena's first tooth) -- Dec 14, 2008. * Season 36: Ep 6 (2462) -- Dec 21, 2008. * Season 36: Ep 7 (2463) (Infernal car) -- Dec 28, 2008. * Season 36: Ep 8 (2464) -- Jan 4, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 9 (2465) -- Jan 11, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 10 (2466) -- Jan 18, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 11 (2467) (The Friend Telephone) -- Jan 25, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 12 (2468) (Sleep change) -- Feb 1, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 13 (2469) (Grautschfeiertag) -- Feb 8, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 14 (2470) -- Feb 15, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 15 (2471) -- Feb 22, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 16 (2472) (Ladybug and the lost points) -- Mar 1, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 17 (2473) (The invisible third) -- Mar 8, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 18 (2474) -- Mar 15, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 19 (2475) (Wolle on 60 degrees) -- Mar 22, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 20 (2476) -- Mar 29, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 21 (2477) (Professor Ekelstein) -- Apr 5, 2009. * Season 36: Ep 22 (2478) (The fantastic three) -- Apr 12, 2009. Sesamstraat On the dutch site of sesamstraat there always is also this kind of information.. But I was affraid starting this, because there where nog fotos with them and the info changes every two weeks. Alone its not that easy to update this. (Pino 18:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC)) :I think it would be great to have whatever we can get... Do you want to start Sandbox:Sesamstraat episodes and see what you can collect? -- Danny (talk) 19:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC)